


COMPLETION

by RoseLittleWood



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Hate, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry As Well, Love, M/M, trigger warning?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 08:33:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10532760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseLittleWood/pseuds/RoseLittleWood





	

"I love you."

**It repeats, and repeats, and repeats.**

_Over, and over, over._

Like a broken ~~~~record.

~~~~_**Wrapped around my brain.** _

* * *

 

 _ **"**_ James, my love. Tell me what's wrong?" Thomas spoke softly, held my hand to his lips and kissed the knuckles.

"Nothing is wrong." I kissed his cheek, and smiled.

Thomas smiled back at me, eyes unsure though. "Alright. I love you."

* * *

"I hate you."

**Make it stop.**

_Help me kill it._

I don't want it.

**_Wound around my heart._ **

* * *

 

 ** _"_** James, sweetie. What's the matter?" Thomas wrapped his arms around my neck from behind.

"Nothing." I shove his arms off.

"Alright." Thomas' voice was quiet.

"I hate you." I go to bed, locking the door.

* * *

"I'm sorry."

**No.**

_Go_ away!

Don't!

_**Enclosed around my eyes.** _

* * *

I come home from work, and see Thomas on the couch. "Thomas?" I walk to him.

"James." Thomas looked at me smiling sadly.

"Thomas, what's wrong?" I sit next to him.

"Nothing." Thomas stood up and took out the pistol his father got him for Christmas.

I froze. "Thomas? What are you doing?" 

"I'm sorry." Thomas smiled at me, and held the gun to his head. 

* * *

"I'm sorry as well."

**Yes.**

_Thank you._

Happy.

_**Everywhere in my body.** _

* * *

We lay in bed. Holding hands, and everything is good. We are good. That's what matters.

* * *

"I love you."

**"I hate you."**

_"I'm sorry."_

"I'm sorry as well."

* * *

 

Completion. 

 


End file.
